


Team 6 Fucking Shit Up

by Use_code_moo



Series: Banana Bus Squad Gang AU [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Ships aren't the main focus, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Use_code_moo/pseuds/Use_code_moo
Summary: Despite being small and unknown, The Banana Bus Squad is one of the most dangerous gangs in Homer City. When a situation where they need to make quick money arises, the gang's leaders, Team 6, go on one of their most risky assignments yet.First story of the BBS Gang AU.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Series: Banana Bus Squad Gang AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722028
Comments: 28
Kudos: 95





	1. Introducing the... Banana Bus Squad?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, feel free to leave feedback in the comments! I have a lot of stories planned for this AU, hope you enjoy!

“Any clue why the captain called all of us here?” Jaren whispered to the officer next to him, whose name he couldn’t remember.  
“Something about bananas I believe,” the officer responded.  
Jaren rolled his eyes and waited for the captain to silence everyone and start talking. It was rare for the captain to gather the entire police force in the auditorium, and even rarer that Jaren didn’t know the reason. After all, knowing everything that happens in the police force is the only reason he’s there. He couldn’t care less about the law, heck, he breaks it often by passing information the police have to the local gangs. Some might call him a traitor or a mole, but he prefers the term information broker. A cop's salary barely pays the bills, but the highest paying gang sure does.

“Alright men, quiet down now,” the captain spoke into a small microphone that was sitting on a podium in front of him. Jaren noticed some women in the crowd crossing their arms at the fact the captain called all of them men. Much like those women, Jaren hated the captain. The captain was a tall, muscular man with great posture and plain face. So exactly how you’d imagine a 40 something year old who dedicates his entire life to ‘protecting’ the city.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why I called you in today,” the captain said while taking a small remote out of his pants pocket. He pressed a button and a big screen started to slowly lower itself behind him. He then pressed another button, aiming it above the audience towards a projector. It took a couple of seconds, but the projector turned on right as the screen stopped moving. Now the screen had the words ‘banana’, ‘bus’ and ‘squad’ on it in big letters.  
'Well, guess he really is going to talk about bananas,' Jaren thought as he checked the date on his phone to make sure it wasn’t April 1st.  
“I’ll start by apologizing to all of you for keeping this a secret for so long. To tell you the truth, we were hoping we would manage to contain this problem without involving the whole force, but they ended up being too much for us,” everyone looked confused and some whispers could be heard all around the auditorium.  
The captain ignored the noise and continued, “Today I’m going to reveal all of you to the Banana Bus Squad, or BBS for short. The BBS is a gang that suddenly emerged about five years ago. It was kept undercover and was being taken care of secretly because it has some high profile criminals involved.”  
Jaren gulped as he realized what gang the captain was talking about. He isn’t a big fan of most of the gangs he interacts with, but some of them are different, and this BBS gang, as the captain called them, is one of his favorites.  
“The BBS is a group of about 150 people if you take all the lackeys into account. As you all know, 150 isn’t big for a gang, and even then most of these members aren’t even worth mentioning,” the captain pushed a button on the remote and the screen changed to a slide that had about 100 small mugshots of seemingly random criminals.  
“These are some of the low ranking members we managed to identify, you’ll all receive an e-mail with this slide so I won’t be saying anything else about these guys,” the captain pressed again and now there was a slide that said ‘Team 6’.

“Team 6 are the six main guys in this gang. There have recently been some changes so you’ll need to bear with me here.”  
The captain changed slides and there was a picture of a brown haired man with a chiseled chin and sunglasses. He was smirking. Jaren recognized the man in the picture, 'Brian,' he thought. He noticed some of the women blushing from his good looks.  
“Brian AKA The Terroriser. He’s the guy in charge of the money and any deals the gang makes. He used to be the designated ‘doctor’ as well. He’s a very smart man and a master of disguise.”  
Jaren wondered how such a good looking guy could be a master of disguise.  
“Don’t let his position in the gang mislead you though, he’s a skilled fighter. There are also unconfirmed rumors that he has a robotic eye, and maybe some robotic limbs too.”  
Jaren thought back to the few times he met Brian to give his gang information. He’s never seen him without his sunglasses. Jaren shook at the thought that Brian had a robotic eye hidden under his shades.

The captain pressed again and the new slide showed a dark skinned man with dark curly hair poking from under a white beanie. The man was posing for the camera - he was winking and had his lips puckered up as if he was blowing a kiss.  
“Marcel AKA Basically,” some of the officers chuckled from the lame alias “is the sniper. His alias is short for ‘BasicallyIDowrk’, which was his tagline when he was an assassin for hire.”  
The chuckles immediately stopped. Everyone has heard of ‘BasicallyIDoWrk’, but no one knew who he was. Until today.  
“You knew who BasicallyIDoWrk was and didn’t tell us?! My entire division is dedicated to taking him down!” some cop that was sitting in the second row stood up and shouted at the captain. “As I said before, this gang has some high profile targets.”  
The captain’s response didn’t seem to satisfy anyone, but the cop who shouted sat back down anyways.  
“As I was saying, Marcel can usually be found on a rooftop with a sniper, but he’s good with any and every sort of gun. If for some reason you face him, your only chance at surviving is a close quarters fight. Then again, he’ll probably shoot you before you manage to get close to him, so just try to hold out on your own until backup arrives.”  
'Only a mad man wouldn’t run away if they face BasicallyIDoWrk,' Jaren said to himself. 

A faint click came from the captain and a new slide showed up on the screen. This slide had a picture of a pale, black haired man with a huge dorky smile. He had a green shirt on and a headset that didn’t seem to be connected to anything. If Jaren didn’t know any better, he would’ve assumed that this image was put in the wrong presentation. The other cops in the room didn’t know any better, so a lot of ‘what the hell’s could be heard around the room.  
“David AKA Nogla. Full alias is ‘DaithiDeNogla’. Nogla is… hard to explain,” the captain rubbed the back of his head.  
“He’s just good at everything. Really good. When it comes to long range, he’s almost as good as Marcel. And he’s also that good when it comes to short range. If you mistake him for a dumb old goon, you’re as good as dead.”  
Most of the crowd seemed unconvinced that this Nogla fellow was strong, so the captain sighed and added “He single handedly took down division 28.”  
Shocked and angry gasps came from all around. Division 28 was one of the best field groups the police force had to offer, but one day, for no apparent reason, the division closed down.  
“There’s no way this idiot took them down!” some man shouted from behind Jaren.  
“Division 28 underestimated him, exactly like you all are now!” the captain’s response shut everyone up. He moved on to the next slide.

Unlike the image of Nogla from the previous slide, the man on this slide looked like he fit right in. The man in the picture had light brown hair that could be seen from under a white, bloody, helmet. His mouth was open as if he was roaring. His arm was raised and he seemed to be holding someone by their head. Jaren couldn’t stop himself from smiling.  
“Tyler AKA Wildcat,” the captain started, despite the fact that everyone already knew that.  
“I know you all know who Wildcat is, but I’ll go over him anyways so we’re all on the same page.”  
Jaren has admired Tyler even before he joined the BBS. He stayed true to his morals and beliefs, even if they weren’t always that clear to Jaren. He could also tell that Tyler liked him back, and it felt nice having one of the most dangerous guys in the city as an acquaintance.  
“Wildcat is known mostly for his close range attacks, where he breaks bones and crushes skulls with his bare fists. He’s also a great shot, so don’t feel safe if you’re facing him in a gunfight. And if all that wasn’t enough, there have been cases where he got hit by a couple of shots and continued fighting anyways.”  
As impossible as that sounded, Jaren witnessed that firsthand. One of the times he met Tyler in person, some thug shot at them and hit Tyler in the shoulder blade. Tyler turned to the thug as if nothing happened, shot at him, ran towards him, and punched him in the face using the wounded arm. Jaren started freaking out, but Tyler just laughed it off and told him not to worry. 'What a beast' Jaren thought with a smirk on his face.  
“That basically covers Wildcat,” the captain said as he moved onto the next slide.

A picture of a man whose face was hidden by a hockey mask splattered in blood popped up on the screen. The man had messy black hair and was wearing a blue hoodie. His head was tilted sideways and he was holding a knife above his head. Everything about the picture screamed ‘insane’.  
“Next, we have Jon, AKA H2ODelirious, but better known as just Delirious. We know Delirious used to be in an insane asylum, but we don’t know why, or anything else about him really, other than that and his first name. This is because he destroyed the files about him when he escaped the asylum. And because he also killed anyone who might’ve known him.”  
'How does he fit in with the others?' Jaren thought. Sure, everyone in the gang is crazy on one level or another, but this guy seemed way out of it.  
“His forte is his crazy and unexpected fighting style. He can, like,” the captain paused a moment as he thought for an example, “I don’t know, throw a grenade at you and then come running towards you.” The captain shook his head and continued. “He’s just insane. With a pinch of invulnerability. Much like Wildcat, he’s also known for getting shot and completely ignoring it.”  
Jaren shivered at the thought that there was another guy like Wildcat out there.  
“Anyways, Delirious is better at close quarter fights, but he also has skills far range, so it’d be better if you don’t face him alone.”  
The captain finished on that depressing note and moved to the next slide.

Unlike the previous slides, this slide didn’t have a picture of a person. This slide had a weird silhouette of what looked like, an owl?  
“Finally, we reach the leader of Team 6, and of the BBS as a whole, Vanoss. We really don’t know anything about Vanoss, only the members of Team 6 know his identity. We’re assuming he’s intelligent, charismatic and rich. He only ‘comes out’ at night which is why he’s depicted as an owl,” the captain gestured to the slide as he said this.  
“From what we gather, he’s like Bruce Wayne if Bruce Wayne was the leader of a gang. He’s considered the most dangerous for a couple of reasons. First off, as you noticed, we don’t know anything about him. The second reason ties in with the first- other than the members of Team 6, no one who has ever met Vanoss has lived to talk about it, so he’s probably strong. The last and most terrifying reason- all the members of Team 6 look up to him and are willing to do anything for him… they’re even willing to die for him.”  
The auditorium was completely silent when the captain said this. Jaren tried to imagine the type of guy that could get the five monsters that were mentioned before to die for him. Probably the biggest monster of them all. 

“This is Team 6, the six most dangerous members in the BBS, and some of the most dangerous men on the streets,” the captain said as he changed the slide again.  
“As I said before, there have been some changes recently,”  
The new slide had a picture of a man with a brown mohawk, stubble beard, and pink shades. Despite the rough description, the man had a soft smile and seemed kind. 'There is no way this guy is in the gang, is there?' Jaren thought.  
“This man is Brock AKA Moo. He used to be directly under Terroriser, but he was ‘upgraded’ to Team 6’s doctor. We don’t really know whether to consider him a member of Team 6 or not because we’re still unsure if he knows Vanoss’ real identity. It also doesn’t seem like he knows how to fight.”  
Jaren let out a sigh of relief upon discovering that this Moo guy is just the doctor. 'I knew he looked too kind to be like the others,' he thought.

“The gang is built on a clear hierarchy. Each member of Team 6, other than Vanoss and Brian, has a group of about 40 men under them. Of course, the members of Team 6 don’t manage them personally, they each have their own second in command who’s in charge of that,” the captain said as he changed the slide. This slide had what looked like a family tree. Vanoss was on top and right below him was the rest of Team 6, with Moo being under Terroriser. The other members had one person directly under them, and below them it started splitting more and more.  
“Now we will go over their second in commands,” the captain said and changed slides.  
'Holy shit how long is this presentation?' Jaren thought as he slouched in his seat. How was he going to remember all of this? He usually takes his notebook everywhere he goes to write down any interesting information he might be able to sell later, but he left the notebook on his desk.  
'Goddammit,' he thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

The new slide had five pictures, each of a different person.  
“On the right here we have Scotty, AKA FourZeroSeven, Basically’s second in command. Although not quite on Basically’s level, he’s still one of the best snipers in the city. Next to him we have Lui, who’s officially under Nogla, but he’s rarely seen. On the rare occasions we do encounter him, he’s extremely professional and almost as good as Nogla. In the middle we have Anthony AKA Panda. He’s Wildcat’s. Like Wildcat, he’s a close range kind of guy with inhuman strength. Next to Anthony is Craig AKA MiniLadd. He used to be Wildcat’s second in command, but he recently left to start his own gang. Rumor has it he tried to take down Vanoss through Terroriser. Frankly, we don’t care what happened, but he’s still close to Wildcat and some of the other second in commands, so it’s important you recognize him too. Finally we have Luke AKA Cartoonz, he’s under Delirious. Cartoonz is a very smart and cunning man, if it weren’t for his weird, unexplainable relationship with Delirious, he would probably have a gang of his own. Like Delirious himself, his group is considered the strongest out of all the groups. It contains some other big shots like Ohmwrecker, DeadSquirrel and Gorillaphent. You’ll all receive a more detailed report on these guys. Having said that, I believe that covers everything. Any questions?”  
The chief finished and pointed at the guy who was sitting next to Jaren.  
“Yes Charles?”  
“What does all of this have to do with us?”  
“Well, we’re going to reopen division 28, but this time, it’ll be dedicated to taking the Banana Bus Squad down. It’s important that you all know about the renewed division, as well as the members of the gang in case you encounter them. Any more questions?”  
Almost everyone in the auditorium raised their hand. 'Why didn’t I bring my notebook?' Jaren thought as the chief picked on an officer who had their arm raised.  
“Yes?”  
“Why the hell are they called the Banana Bus Squad?”


	2. Actually Introducing the Banana Bus Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you find all the references?

_ Knock knock knock.  _ Someone was knocking on the warehouse door. 

_ ‘Who the fuck is crazy enough to come here?’  _ Finn thought. He was right, no one in their right mind would knock on the front door of ‘ The Gary Gang’s hideout. They were about 70 men in the warehouse, all armed. Finn signaled to his men to be on alert, and opened the door.

“Hi, may I speak to Finn?” some man wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses politely asked. 

“Who the fuck is askin’?” Finn reached towards the pistol he had tucked in his pants.

“Oh, I thought you were told that I’m coming. I’m Terroriser, I came in regards to the deal I made with Gary Maud.“

Mr. Maud did tell Finn that a man named Terroriser might come asking for money. Mr. Maud also told him not to give it to him. 

“Right, ‘course! I’m Finn… please, come in,” Finn opened the door wider and opened his arm as if to welcome Terroriser in. Terroriser smiled at him and entered. ‘ _ Idiot’ _ Finn thought as he closed the door behind him.

“Let’s get right down to business shall we?” Terroriser spun to face Finn. “We gave you guys a loan of 30k dollars, which means you guys owe us 75k.”

“Now that don’t add up” Finn pointed out.

“There’s interest of course.” 

“Well I ain’t interested.” Finn said and waved his arm. Two men behind Terroriser cocked their guns and aimed them at him.

“Shame” Terroriser practically whispered and raised his arms.  _ Boom boom _ . Two shots were fired. But Terroriser was still standing, and Finn’s men were not. 

“What the-” before Finn could finish, something hit the side of his head and knocked him out.

“Do these things ever go smoothly?” Tyler’s fist was already bloody from punching Finn once.

“Not really,” Brian answered and put his hand to his ear. “Nice shots Basically, Nogla.”

“We got you!” Marcel responded through an earpiece. He and Nogla were looking at the warehouse from a roof 200 meters away.

“Nogla, get the skinny ginger on the left!” Marcel shouted commands at Nogla while he himself was shooting at someone else.

“On it.” Nogla replied and quickly turned to shoot at him.

Tyler was just about to punch some skinny ginger in the face when he suddenly collapsed in front of him.

“Aw come on! DELIRIOUS! GET DOWN HERE, BASICALLY AND NOGLA ARE WINNING!” 

“OH SHIT!” someone cried from the ceiling and jumped down on top of a thug. 

“For fucks sake Delirious, why were you- nevermind. Help Tyler, I’ll get the money.” Brian said and started walking deeper into the warehouse.

“Don’t let him reach our vault!” one of Finn’s men shouted and instantly collapsed. Probably because of the knife that was sticking out of the back of his head.

“The back of your head is RIDICULOUS!” Delirious shouted and threw some more knives, all of them hitting Finn’s guys.

“Nice Delirious! With those guys we’re at 24!” Tyler said right as he sucker punched someone. “Make that 25!”

Brian casually walked towards what the man that has a knife in the back of his ‘ridiculous head’ called their vault. Finn’s men came running at him to try and stop him, but unfortunately for them, Brian had  _ very _ strong friends who were in the middle of a game of ‘who can kill more people’. He reached the door of ‘the vault’, which was just a normal door, and kicked it down. Much like the door, ‘the vault’ was just a normal room, except for the fact that it was filled with bags of money. Brian bent down and took a wad of cash out of one of the bags. He took his sunglasses off and flipped through the bills. ‘ _ Nice’  _ he thought as he put the wad back in and flung the bag over his shoulder.

“Wildcat! Delirious! Come over here and help me carry these bags!” 

“But we’ll lose the game!” Delirious shouted back.

“We came for the money, not for your game! Now come and help, let’s get out of here.”

Delirious sighed and jogged towards Brian, slicing at anyone who got too close. 

“Wildcat!”

“Shut up Terroriser, I’m coming, geez!” Right as Tyler shouted this, someone jammed a knife in his shoulder.

“FUCK!” He screamed and turned around. It was Finn. 

“You fucking bitch! Guess I didn’t punch you hard enough!” Tyler reached out and grabbed Finn by the head. He lifted him up until his feet were off the ground and started tightening his grip.

“I’m going to break your fucking skull for this!”

Finn spat in Tyler’s face right before Tyler cracked his skull. Tyler wiped his face and pulled the knife out of his shoulder. “Fucking bitch,” he repeated from under his breath and made his way towards Brian and Delirious.

  
  


“Ha! We win again!” Marcel made it clear to Tyler once they all reached their base, which was just Evan’s mansion.

“It’s not fair! You always get a head start. Plus, we always need to go help Brian out so you guys get even more time to gather points!” 

“Sounds like a ‘you’ problem to me.”

“Marcel I fucking swear-”

“Aw guys, don’t fight! The important thing is that we all had fun!” Delirious interjected and dropped the three duffle bags he was holding. Tyler rolled his eyes and threw the seven duffle bags he was carrying near the door.

“Yeah whatever, I’m going to take a shower.” Tyler said and started walking towards the showers, only to be stopped by an exaggerated  _ ‘ahem ahem’ _ .

“Shit.”

“Tyler, is that a knife wound I see?” Brock seemed to appear out of nowhere. Tyler had a theory Brock was a vampire or a werewolf or some other kind of beast that could smell blood from far away. Every single time he gets hurt, Brock somehow knows about it and forces him to get treated.

“This? Oh no this is just a paper cut!”

“On your shoulder?”

“Yeah I was actually trying to-”

“Come to the infirmary, now.”

Tyler sighed and followed Brock to the infirmary. 

“Now that that’s over with, I’m going to my office. Please don’t interrupt me, I have an important meeting.” Brian just walked through the doorway, with Nogla carrying four duffle bags.

“Oh and Nogla, can you count how much money we got?”

“Sure thing Brian!” 

“Great, now I repeat. Don’t. Bother. Me.” Brian reminded his friends and made his way to his office. Nogla turned to Marcel with puppy dog eyes and Marcel sighed.

“Fine Nogla, I’ll help you count. Come on, let’s take the bags to your room.” Nogla smiled, picked some of the bags that Wildcat and Delirious dropped, and made his way to his room. Marcel picked the remaining bags and followed Nogla to his room. Delirious was left all alone in the entrance to the base. He shrugged and went to the couch in the living room. He sat down, took his mask off, shut his eyes and threw his head back.

“Hey Delirious, what’re you doing?”

Delirious opened his eyes to find an upside Evan looking down at him. Flustered, he quickly sat up straight.

“Uh, nothing really.” ‘ _ Smooth,’ _ Delirious thought and facepalmed internally. Evan jumped over the couch and sat down next to Delirious.

“Looked like it. Heard the mission went smoothly.”

“Yeah, except that Marcel and Nogla beat us again so Wildcat’s angry.”

“So exactly like the last five missions.”

“Hehe, basically. What were you up to all alone?”

“I wasn’t  _ all _ alone, Brock was here. Although we didn’t really talk. I was working on an Evan thing.”

“You mean a fancy charity event.”

“Something like that.”

Delirious never understood why Evan gathered all of them and started this gang. Evan’s parents owned a famous record company, so he was left with a fortune when they died six years ago. He could’ve done anything he wanted, but for some reason, he decided to play as a law abiding citizen during the day, and as the crime lord Vanoss during the night. Frankly, Delirious didn’t really care why Evan chose this life, he’s just happy he did. Otherwise, they never would’ve met. 

“Man I wish I could attend one of these fancy events you always plan.”

“You really don’t, they’re super boring. It’s just a bunch of rich assholes in suits pretending they like each other.” Delirious tried to imagine Evan in a suit and just ended up blushing.

“Hey, you alright? You seem to be burning up. Let me check your temperature.” Evan reached out to touch Delirious’ forehead.

“No, no I’m fine really-” Delirious turned redder and redder. Right before Evan’s hand reached Delirious’ forehead, a loud bang followed by an ‘ _ EVAAAAANNNN’ _ was heard.

“Uh-oh, better not keep Brian waiting. You know how he is.” Evan put his hand down and got up. 

“You should get Moo to check you, you’re really red.”

“EVAN!!!”

“COMING! See you later Jon!” Evan jumped over the sofa like before and jogged towards Brian’s office. Delirious grabbed the closest pillow and covered his face with it. ‘ _ That was so laaaame,’  _ he thought and internally facepalmed again.

“Ow ow ow ow OW!” Tyler complained as Brock was disinfecting his wound.

“Oh come on, the stab itself must’ve hurt more than this.”

“Didn’t hurt my dignity as much.”

Brock sighed and stopped working.

“What do you have against getting treated? I honestly don’t get why I have to force you everytime.”

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter,” Tyler pouted and looked away from Brock. Brock sighed and went back to disinfecting the wound. 

“Fine, but don’t expect me to stop pestering you any time soon.”

“When Brian was the doctor, he barely even had time to take care of us. Man, I miss those da- OW!”

Marcel was sitting on the floor of Nogla’s room with a bundle of cash in his hand.

“Alright, this one has 10k as we- Nogla would you mind helping? Brian asked you to do this, not me!” Marcel glared at Nogla who was just sitting on his bed with his legs crossed.

“I’d love to, I’m just not that great with numbers ya know?” Nogle replied, rubbing the back of his head.

“So why the hell would Brian-” Marcel started, but understood the answer to his question mid sentence. Brian needed to make sure Nogla won’t interrupt him, so he asked him to count the money. Brian also knew Nogla ‘isn’t that great with numbers’ and that he would probably ask Marcel to help, that way Marcel won’t bother him either.

‘ _ That cunning little shit!’  _ Marcel thought and got up.

“Where are you going Marcel?”

“To give Brian a piece of my mind!” Marcel angrily answered and stormed out with Nogla quickly following.

Evan entered Brian's office to find Brian pacing back and forth in it.

“Brian, what happened?” 

“Just got off the phone with Smitty, he said he had some very interesting information for us.”

“Sounds great, so what’s the problem?”

“He wants fucking 6 million for it!”

“So pay him.”

“We don’t have that kind of money just laying around!”

“So we don’t take it.”

“We need this information.” Brian said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“So just take from my personal account, I don’t mind.”

“And tell your accountant what? You wasted 6 million on ‘information’? You know we can’t use Evan money for Vanoss things. We’ll just need to find another way to make 6 mil.”

“We can always do  _ that." _ Evan said and smirked.

“No no no. We are  _ not _ doing _that_! It’s way too stupid and dangerous.” Evan kept his smirk and stared at Brian until he gave in.

“Ugh, FINE! Just don’t come crying to me when you die.”

“Promise!” Evan winked at Brian and ran out of the office. 

“I swear I hate this man…” Brian muttered to himself and followed Evan to the living room. 

“GROUP MEETING!!!” Evan shouted when he reached the living room, causing Delirious to bolt up from the couch. Tyler was putting his shirt on as he reached the living room with Brock, and Nogla and Marcel entered right after them, with Marcel looking mad. Brian joined last with his head in his hands.

“Great news guys! We’re finally doing _t_ _ hat _ !” Evan couldn’t contain his excitement.

“You don’t mean  that _that_ , right?” Tyler asked.

“I do.”

“The _t_ _ hat _ ?!” Marcel cried and turned to Brian, “How the hell did you agree to this?”

“I had no choice.” Brian’s head was still in his hands.

“YES! Finally!” Delirious cheered as he started pumping his fists in the air.

“Does someone want to tell me what  _ that _ is?” Brock asked. Since he was fairly new, he didn’t know everything just yet.

“ _ That  _ is the most ingenious plan I’ve ever come up with!” Evan proudly proclaimed.

“Riiiight…” Brock could tell how ‘ingenious’ the plan was from Brian’s reaction.

“And what is this plan exactly?”

“A diamond heist!”


	3. An Ingenious Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the previous ones because it's mostly build up for the next chapter. So don't worry, chapter 4 is very long! Hope you enjoy :)

“So, what exactly is your ingenious plan?” Brock asked Evan.

“We’re going to rob Vinewood! You know, the huge jewelry store!” Evan proclaimed.

“Sure, but what’s the plan?”

“What do you mean?”

Brock sighed and looked at Brian. Brian groaned and went to stand next to Evan.

“The ‘ingenious’ aspect of the plan is that we do it at night.” Brian explained. “Everyone who’s ever tried robbing Vinewood did it in the morning because it’s allegedly impossible to rob it at night. No one really knows how secure the place is then, but it was ranked as the sixth most secure place in the USA by Forbes.”

“Right behind the pentagon!” Evan added.

“I don’t really see where you’re going with this.” Brock admitted.

“Basically, I thought that if these guys are so sure that no one will even bother trying to rob them at night, not only will they never really expect us, but they probably rely only on artificial security measures.” Evan explained.

“Artificial security measures?”

“What Evan is trying to say is that they probably don’t have humans securing the place, rather computers and stuff. You know, retinal scanners, fingerprint scanners, those sort of things.” Brian clarified.

“Exactly! I mean, I’m sure there are humans involved, maybe guarding the store from outside or watching security cameras, but I doubt anyone’s allowed to even get close to the safe at night.” Evan continued. “We don’t want to go in guns blazing, otherwise we’ll never manage to escape, so the less human contact we make the better.” Evan said with a huge grin on his face.

“I guess I see why it’s good that there won’t be a lot of people, but how are you planning on bypassing the ‘artificial’ security measures?”

“We’ll think of that once we know what they are.”

“Which leads me to my next question- how will you even find out what the security measures are? Don’t think Forbes published that in their article as well.”

“That’s what the undercover team is for, you don’t need to worry about that.”

“Brian, how and why did you agree to this dumb plan?!” Marcel hollered at Brian.

“We need the money badly, and I doubt any of you have a better idea.” Brian glared back.

“I don’t see the problem, the plan sounds good.” Delirious said.

“The problem is that Evan is relying on things we don’t know! He didn’t think this through at all!” Marcel snapped back.

“Every single scheme Evan has come up with until today worked flawlessly, I don’t see a reason to stop believing in him now!” Delirious answered, causing Evan to blush.

“I hate to say this but Delirious has a point.” Brian said. “Plus, we don’t really have a choice.”

“I don’t know Evan, this sounds crazy, even for me. I’m sure we can come up with something better.” Tyler said rubbing his arm.

“I agree with Tyler. Let’s find something safer.” Brock added.

“Well that’s three against the plan.” Marcel said, crossing his arms and smiling.

“And three for it!” Evan pointed out. “Good thing there’s seven of us.”

Everyone turned to face Nogla, who didn’t even seem to pay attention.

“So, Nogla, you think this plan is crazy right?” Marcel asked.

“Oh, heck ya, it’s crazy!” Nogla answered.

“HA! That’s four against your stup-” Marcel started.

“Crazy awesome! I’m in! When do we start?” Nogla finished his sentence, making Marcel facepalm. Evan smirked.

“Right now.”

A week has passed since Evan shared his ingenious plan with the group. During that week, Evan perfected the first part of his plan together with the ‘undercover team’, which consisted of Delirious, Brian and Nogla. Evan would’ve prefered to have Marcel over Nogla for this part, but Marcel said he’d only join if they managed to survive. At least Nogla promised he’d follow the plan. Not that his role was hard - he was just backup in case things went haywire. All he has to do is sit at the restaurant across from Vinewood and come as backup if Brian calls him. 

The rest of them had the hard part - finding out what security measures Vinewood has in place. Brian’s role will be to try to get as much information as he can from one of the workers. For a guy who thought the plan was dumb, he seemed pretty ecstatic for his role. He spent most of the week practicing an Austrian accent, since, for some reason, he wanted to play as an Austrian character. 

Delirious was going to try and find out as much as he could by simply observing the place. He has a keen eye, he could easily pinpoint all the security cameras in a room and much more. Evan trusted him not to do anything dangerous. Ok, that’s a lie, Evan was worried out of his mind that Jon will do something dangerous. He made him promise him he won’t, but Evan wasn’t really sure if Jon’s idea of danger was the same as his. Too late for that now though.

With that thought in his head, he entered George Cheng’s, the man who owned Vinewood, office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify that Marcel has a harsh reaction since he's still pissed at Brian from the previous chapter :)


	4. The Undercover Team

“Mister Fong, what an honour to have you here!” Mr. Cheng smiled widely as Evan entered the room. Evan has seen enough fake smiles to recognize that his was one too.

“An honour to be here.” Evan replied with his own fake smile.

“It better be, I don’t usually meet with people on such a short notice.” Mr. Cheng said, spinning a pen between his fingers.

‘ _ I hate this man already,’ _ Evan thought and politely laughed at Mr. Cheng’s comment. “I actually came for advice, from one businessman to another.” Evan winked when he said the last part, but internally he was puking.

“Anything for my fellow billionaire.” Mr. Cheng cockily answered. 

“I wanted to know how much you pay your guards at Vinewood. I mean, you have so many men guarding the place 24/7, it’s gotta be expensive. Most of the money in my events go towards security, and I have way less guards for way less time than you do, so I was wondering if you could give me any tips.”

“Hmm,” Mr. Cheng started and put the pen he was spinning down. “I see what you’re doing.” 

“Y-you do?” Evan couldn’t stop his voice from cracking. Was he that obvious? Did the plan come crashing down before it even started? Maybe Marcel was right after all.

“You’re trying to learn from the best! Well, you obviously came to the right place. The truth is, I way underpay those idiots. They have no clue though ha!” Mr. Cheng responded. Evan sighed a sigh of relief that Mr. Cheng didn’t actually know what he was doing. This dude was just a dick. 

“I also have very few guards during the night. There are only a couple in the control room on the second floor checking the cameras and a few more patrolling the perimeter. It’s all about technology nowadays!”

“Anything you would recommend?” Evan was fishing for information.

“Oh sure, fingerprint scanners are where it’s at! So much easier than putting a code in. There’s also the-”

“Mr. Cheng, I’m sorry to interrupt but you have an urgent call from your wife.” Cheng’s secretary barged in holding a phone in her hand. Mr. Cheng rolled his eyes. “Women am I right?” Evan nodded, despite the fact he was wrong. Mr. Cheng’s secretary handed him the phone and he put it against his ear.

“Yes?” Mr. Cheng said into the phone. Right after he spoke, Evan could hear Mr. Cheng’s wife screaming. 

“What are you- calm down, calm down. I did not- I DON’T KNOW WHO THAT BELONGS TO! They have to be yours. What? Of course not! Are you- THAT’S NOT FAIR! YOU SAID YOU FORGAVE ME!” Evan got a general idea of what Mr. Cheng’s wife found and what she’s accusing him of, and from the few minutes he knew the guy, Evan was sure he was guilty. Mr. Cheng rolled his eyes and put his hand over the speaker.

“You’ll have to excuse me, but this will probably take a while. Maybe you can come back another time.” 

“No problem, see you next time!” Evan said, knowing there won’t be a next time. He would love to find out more about the security in Vinewood, but they were on a tight schedule. Also, this dude was a complete asshole who Evan didn’t want to meet again. Once Evan left the office, he picked up his phone.

“Yo Nogla, I need you to do something for me.”

There’s a reason Brian is called a master of disguise. All he did was slick his hair back, put in blue contacts and wear a fake beard, yet he was somehow unrecognizable. His true talent though lay in his ability to  _ become  _ someone else. Today’s character was Arnold, a famous Austrian actor, Brian’s go to character when he needed to pretend to be rich. Brian started browsing the store, slowly making his way towards a female worker who was standing next to a glass case full of diamond necklaces. He finally reached her and pretended to examine a necklace in the case next to her.

“Looking for something for your girlfriend?” The woman asked. Brian looked up at her and smiled.

“Oh no, no, I’m single.” He replied using his accent. Thanks to his robotic eye, he could tell her heartbeat elevated when he said this. 

“Of course, I see. Looking for anything specific?” She was so flustered, she failed to notice it was weird for a single man to look at diamond necklaces.

“To be honest, well, I don’t want to sound too creepy, but I saw you from outside and just had to come talk to you.” ‘ _ Oh god, that came off way too creepy,’  _ Brian thought, but thankfully, the woman didn’t seem to think so. She started blushing uncontrollably.

“You aren’t so bad yourself.” She said, trying to play cool. “I’m Lena by the way.”

“What a beautiful name. I’m Arnold.”

“May I ask where you come from?”

“I come from Austria. I’m actually a pretty well known actor there, I came to the big US of A to try my luck here.”

“And you chose to come to Homer City? The main things you’ll find here are gangs of criminals and billionaires.” Lena laughed. She wasn’t wrong. Homer City was divided into a couple of districts. The southmost district is commonly referred to as ‘Crimeville’, since, as the name implies, the whole area is full of crime and run by gangs. On the complete opposite side of Homer City lay ‘Richville’ (the people at Homer City are really uncreative when it comes to names). For some reason, a bunch of billionaires decided they wanted to live in Homer City so they turned the north district into some kind of Beverly Hills. There are a couple more districts between Richville and Crimeville, the wealthier ones being closer to the former while the poorer ones are near the latter. So basically, the more north you go, the less crime you’ll find. Team 6’s main hideout, which is Evan’s home, is placed in Richville, a luxury few gangs in Homer City can afford. Vinewood probably would’ve been in Richville too if there were any stores there, but instead, it’s in the closest district to it. 

“I was hoping to appeal to the billionaire side of the city.” Brian replied. “Speaking of, I hear the owner of this place is one of them.”

“Mr. Cheng? Oh yeah, the amount of money he spends and still has left over always baffles me.”

“You mean like on the security in this place?”

“Huh?” Lena seemed very confused by the question.

“I mean, I heard this place is the sixth most secure place in the USA, so I’m assuming he has some pretty expensive security here.”

“This place? Pfft, maybe sixtieth most secure, definitely not top ten. At least not any more. Since Vinewood got the title, people are too scared to rob the place, so he got rid of some of the extreme measurements he had. You know, heat sensors and lasers in vents, floor traps...”

“Floor traps?”

“Yeah, there used to be certain tiles near the safe that if you stepped on them, they would sink in and trap your leg. They’d also set an alarm off. Honestly, it was pretty cool.”

“That does sound cool.”

“It really was! The coolest thing he has left is probably the voice recognition. There’s a certain word that opens the safe. Of course, it only works if Mr. Cheng or someone else who’s allowed in the safe says it.”

“Do you know what the word is?”

“This is starting to sound like you want to rob the place!” Lena replied and laughed. Brian joined her to not look suspicious.

“Do I look that crazy to you?”

“Kind of, but then again, I like crazy.” Lena grinned and got closer to Brian. ‘ _ Uh oh,’ _ Brian thought. As nice and pretty as Lena was, Brian wasn’t actually interested. Good thing he had an earpiece in his ear, he could just pretend it was connected to his phone.

“Oh, sorry Lena, someone is calling me, would you excuse me for a minute?” Brian said pointing to the earpiece.

“Of course.” Lena replied, still standing close to Brian.

“Hello? Yes this is Arnold. Are you serious?! In an hour? Sure, I’ll be there!” Brian pretended to have a conversation with someone on the phone. 

“Sounds like you have to go.” Lena said.

“Duty calls.”

“You can call too.” Lena said as she pulled a visitor card from her pocket and a pen from the other. She wrote something down and handed it to Brian. 

“See you around Arnold.” She said.

Brian nodded, smiled at her and started walking away. He looked at the card Lena gave him to find that she wrote her phone number on it.  _ ‘They always give me their phone number,’ _ Brian thought and shoved the card in his pocket as he left the store.

Delirious went in the store a few minutes after Brian. He could see Brian walking around, making his way towards some worker.  _ ‘I should get working too’ _ he thought as he pulled at the collar of the suit he was wearing. Evan needed to lend Delirious one of his since most of Delirious’ closet consisted of blue hoodies and jeans. ‘ _ How does Evan wear these?’ _ he thought as he continued fidgeting with the collar of the suit. While he did this, he noticed that it smelled like Evan. The realization that he was wearing something that Evan wore suddenly hit him, making him blush. He quickly stopped playing with the collar and covered his face with his hands.  _ ‘Focus! You have to focus on the mission Delirious!”  _ He thought to himself and lowered his arms. ‘ _ I have to find the cameras,’ _ Delirious turned to the closest display and stood in front of it as if he was interested in what was inside. Without moving his head, he looked up to look for cameras. He noticed one in the right corner of the room and two above the entrance, one at each corner of the big glass door. Delirious moved on to another display in a different area of the room and repeated the process. He found nine more cameras, all strategically placed to cover as much ground as they could. 

‘ _ That covers my role,’ _ Delirious thought and started walking towards the exit. Midway there, he stopped. ‘ _ Wait, how the hell will we get in without the cameras noticing us? There will probably also be guards at the entrance at night. We won’t be able to be in this area at all without being spotted!’  _ Delirious knew it wasn’t his job to find the answer to his question, but he had a golden opportunity to try to, and he wasn’t going to miss it. 

‘ _ Promise me you won’t do anything dangerous.’ _ Evan’s words echoed in his head. ‘ _ I’m not doing anything dangerous, just a little more exploring.’  _ Delirious answered Evan’s voice. He made his way to the closest worker.

“Excuse me, is there a bathroom here I can use?” Delirious asked.

“Of course, at the very back of the store, on the left, there’s a hallway. The bathrooms are at the very end of it.” The worker answered.

“Thank you.” Delirious said and followed the directions he was given. 

He reached the hallway and started walking down it. He was still walking. Still walking. Still walking. Still walking. Walking. Walking. Walking. Walking. 

‘ _ WHY IS THIS HALLWAY SO LONG?! _ ’ Delirious thought as he finally reached the bathroom. He went in and looked around. ‘ _ Empty. And no cameras. Perfect.’ _ He thought and went in the furthest stall. He looked up at the wall and found a vent. Delirious smiled to himself as he stood on top of the toilet to get a closer look at it. The vent didn’t seem very big, but it wasn't that small either. He took out a pair of glasses that Brian gave him from his pocket and pressed a small button on them. A small screwdriver popped out and Delirious used it to loosen the screws on the vent. When he finally finished, he left the stall right as someone else walked in the bathroom.  _ ‘Perfect timing,’ _ Delirious thought as he left the bathroom went into the hall.  ‘ _ Not this long hallway again!’ _ Delirious thought and sighed. As he started walking down it, he noticed strange silver circles on the walls. To the untrained eye, they might seem like a weird wallpaper pattern. But Delirious’ eye was trained. He could tell it was lasers. ‘ _ Why would they protect the bathroom so heavily?’ _ He thought as he continued walking, looking at the thousands of lasers on the wall. Suddenly, Delirious noticed a part of the wall that had no circles, as in lasers, on it at all. He looked at the top of the wall and saw a small circle, but this one seemed different from the rest. This one was a camera. Delirious looked at the other wall and found it to also not have any lasers, and it didn’t have any cameras either. He walked up to it and just stared at the wall. He then got on one knee, pretending to tie his shoes, but in reality, he was looking at the bottom of the wall. There seemed to be a small crack between the bottom of the wall and the floor. 

‘ _ This isn’t a wall, it’s a door!’ _ Delirious thought excitedly.  _ ‘I bet the safe is on the other side! I have to get in there and make sure.’ _ He thought and got up. 

_ ‘Promise me you won’t do anything dangerous.’ _ Evan’s words repeated in his mind. 

_ ‘Come on Evan, you know this isn’t dangerous!’  _ Delirious answered imaginary Evan.

‘ _ This is the definition of dangerous Del. There’s a camera right behind you, someone is definitely watching you right now! If that wasn’t enough, you don’t even know what’s on the other side of this wall! Might be the entire military for all you know!’ _ Imaginary Evan angrily replied.

‘ _ It’s probably not the entire military Evan.’  _ Delirious answered him and smiled.

‘ _ Yeah, it probably isn’t, but it might as well be since we don’t know. Don’t do anything dangerous Jon, you promised me.’ _ Imaginary Evan said and faded away. 

Delirious clenched his fists and turned away from the wall. ‘ _ He’s right. He’s always right. Even when he’s me.’ _ Delirious thought to himself with a smile and left.


	5. The Plan

Marcel was the last to enter the conference room. Everyone else was already seated at the long table- Evan was at the head of the table with Brian on his right and Delirious on the left. Nogla was sitting next to Delirious with Tyler on his right, leaving Marcel space next to Brock on the opposite side of the table.

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t show.” Evan said with a smirk on his face. 

“Whatever, I owe you for being kind of a dick last week.” Marcel replied as he sat down.

“True, but I forgive you. It was Brian’s fault after all.”

“How was it my fault?!” Brian asked.

“BECAUSE YOU TRICKED NOGLA AND I SO I WAS IN A BAD MOOD!” Marcel shouted back.

“I DID NOT!”

“Wait, I was tricked?” Nogla asked, confused.

“Alright, let’s calm down now. We came here to discuss something more important.” Evan said, preventing a bigger argument from starting. 

“As you all know, phase one of the plan is done. Delirious, Brian and I, with Nogla as backup, scouted the area and asked questions, so now we know a lot more about what we’re facing. Brian?”

“The first thing that’s important to point out is that Vinewood isn’t really as secure as everyone believes.” Brian started to explain. “Once it received its title, George Cheng, the owner, cut some of the security measurements. Don’t get me wrong, it’ll still be really hard to break into this place, but it’s not as impossible as we originally thought it to be.” 

“Delirious?” Evan turned to Delirious once Brian finished. Delirious nodded and pulled a map from under the table.

“This is a map of Vinewood.”

“Why does it look like shit?” Tyler asked.

“I drew it.” Delirious answered with a smile. “As you can see, I marked all the cameras. There are 12 in the main area of the store, and they don’t really leave any openings. Even if they did, Evan found out there are supposed to be some guards right outside the door, so we can’t really walk right in anyways.”

“Well that’s great, how are we supposed to get in then?” Marcel asked.

“See this long hallway here?” Delirious said and pointed on the map. “The bathroom is at the end of it. There’s a vent there we can fit through.”

“We also know the vents themselves aren’t booby trapped thanks to some information I managed to receive.” Brian added.

“And I know how to get to the vents in the first place.” Evan said. “After my talk with Mr. Cheng, I actually told Nogla to check the second floor of Vinewood to try and find the control room. Not only did he find it, but he also noticed there’s a vent there too!”

“That’s right. Delirious and I compared descriptions and seems like they’re connected.” Nogla said. “I gotta say though, I don’t think Tyler will fit in it.”

“Wasn’t expecting to.” Tyler said, rolling his eyes. 

“Ok, I’ll admit so far seems like you guys did some good work. But even if we reach the bathroom, how do we get to the safe from there? And how do we escape in the end?” Marcel asked.

“The safe is actually in the hallway somewhere around here.” Delirious answered, showing it on the map. “There are a lot of lasers and a camera protecting it though.”

“I’m pretty sure we can take care of that in the control room.” Evan completed Delirious’ previous statement. “All the cameras are hooked to the room Nogla saw, the one we are planning to get in through. I bet the lasers are there too.”

“Seems logical enough.” Tyler said nodding. “And how will we unlock the safe?”

“As far as locks on the safe go, we are fairly certain it only has voice recognition and a fingerprint scanner.” Brian replied. “According to Evan, Mr. Cheng seemed very happy with the fingerprint scanner because it was easier than putting a code, so I doubt he’d put anything else.”

“And how will we get Mr. Cheng’s fingerprint and voice?” Marcel asked.

“I actually managed to get his fingerprint.” Evan said and pulled out a plastic bag with a pen in it. “Mr. Cheng was playing with this during our meeting, so I know that any fingerprints we find on this are definitely his. Brock and Brian can take care of it from here.” Brock and Brian nodded as Evan said this. 

“And the voice?” Marcel asked again.

“Hello? Master of imitations here?” Brian said waving his arm. “I can imitate his voice no problem. The only issue is we don’t know the word that I need to say.”

“Sounds like a pretty big issue to me.” Marcel said. 

“Does that mean you’re not in?” Evan asked. Everyone turned to look at Marcel as they waited for his answer. Marcel sighed and shook his head.

“I did say I would join if you guys managed to survive…”

“So you’re in?!” Nogla cried.

“Yeah, I mean, you won’t manage without me, and I don’t actually want you to die.” Marcel crossed his arms and grinned.

“YAY!” Both Nogla and Delirious got up and cheered. As they continued partying, Evan turned to Wildcat.

“Tyler?”

“Of course I’m in you dumbass!” He shouted over the noise the guys were making. 

“Good.” Evan replied and smiled. “Alllllright guys!” He shouted, quieting everyone down. 

“We have a heist to prepare.”


	6. The Heist Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late. Hope ye enjoy!

The day of the heist has finally arrived. The entire team wore black stealth outfits and animal themed masks. They were standing on the roof of the building next to Vinewood.

“Basically?” Evan, who was wearing his signature owl mask, said. Marcel, who currently wasn’t wearing a mask, nodded and aimed the sniper rifle he was holding at the control room.

“There are three guys, I can get them.” Marcel said and looked at Evan.

“Do it.”

Marcel looked back through the scope of his sniper. He quickly shot three shots, each of them hitting. The three men in the control room instantly collapsed.

“Aw man, I thought their heads would explode.” Delirious said with his hands around his eyes as if they were binoculars. Brian smacked the back of Delirious’ head, causing Delirious to lose his balance and cry ‘ _ ow!’ _ .

“We aren’t killing them dumbass, we’re using horse tranquilizers to knock them out.”

“Funny, coming from a horse.” Delirious said, in reference to Brian’s horse mask.

“Shut up! And put your dumb mask on, you’re up soon!” Brian replied, making Delirious giggle and put his raccoon mask on.

“Alright Basically, now the zipline.” Evan continued talking to Marcel, ignoring Delirious and Brian.

“Got it.” Marcel pulled out a different gun with a plunger-like thing sticking out of it and shot towards the room. A rope came shooting out, sticking to the control room’s window. Once the rope hit, Marcel walked back with his gun, which still had the rope in it, and wrapped it around the leg of a big sign which was on the roof with them. Once he finished, he pulled on the rope to make sure it was secure.

“Good to go!” Marcel called to Evan and put his dinosaur mask on.

“Perfect. Delirious, your turn.”

“Roger!” Delirious said and walked up to the rope. He pulled out a small pulley from his pocket and connected it to his belt. He then put the pulley on the rope and slid down it until he reached the window. He caught himself a little before he hit the glass to not crash into it. He pulled out a small laser from his pocket and proceeded to cut a big hole in the window. Once he finished, he carefully pushed the glass he cut out into the room, managing to not break it. He stepped in the room, disconnected his pulley from the zipline, and thumbed up to the rest of the guys.

“Looks like Delirious got it.” Brian could see Delirious from far away thanks to his robotic eye.

“So let’s go.” Evan said, connecting his own pulley to the line and sliding down it. Brian went after Evan, followed by Nogla, Marcel, and finally Tyler. When Tyler reached the control room, Brian was already tapping away on the computer. 

“Need help Brian?” Nogla asked from under his lobster mask.

“As if you could he- Terroriser! We are on a mission, you need to call me Terroriser!” Brian angrily answered, still typing. Suddenly, all of the camera feeds flickered, but stayed the same.

“There! Now the video will just loop the last five minutes. And now…” Brian pressed a button, “the lasers are gone. You’re welcome.”

“Are you sure?” Tyler asked through his pig mask.

“Yes I’m sure! What does it matter to you anyways? You’re staying here.”

“I know, don’t remind me.” Tyler sighed.

“Alright, we all know the plan from here - Wildcat and I stay here to make sure things are running smoothly, the rest of you go to the safe and get as many diamonds as you can!” Evan reminded the guys. “Don’t forget to keep us updated through the comm-links.”

“You don’t have to stay behind with me Vanoss, it’s fine.” Tyler said.

“Wildcat, we talked about this. I’m not staying behind to provide company, I’m here as backup and to make sure none of you mess up. Now stop whining, I promise next heist you’ll be on the front line.” Evan explained and turned to Delirious. “Now go, good luck.” Delirious nodded. He had already loosened the screws of the vent while Brian was working on the cameras and lasers, so he just pulled it off easily and jumped in. 

“Ugh I hate small spaces!” Marcel whined as Brian jumped in.

“Don’t worry, I promise I won’t fart!” Nogla smiled at Marcel and got in.

“Why did I have to be behind Nogla,” Marcel sighed and got in.

“There, we reached the toilet!” Delirious half whispered and kicked the vent off. The vent fell on the floor, making a loud clattering sound. 

“What’s the point of whispering if you’re going to make a lot of noise anyways?!” Brian angrily whispered at Delirious.

“Oh, right, hehe.” Delirious whispered back and got out of the vent, quietly. Brian sighed at his friend’s stupidity and got out too. 

“Nogla, come on, get out already so I can too!” Marcel whispered at Nogla.

“Hold on…” Nogla said. A quiet sound of air escaping a closed space came out of Nogla’s behind.

“Nogla… DID YOU JUST FART?!” Marcel whispered loudly.

“Sorry I had to, hehe.” Nogla answered and got out.

“You promised you wouldn’t you dick!”

“I lied.” Nogla said with an evil smirk.

“Nogla, keep your voice down. There might be some guards around.” Brian whispered.

“Oh, right.” Nogla said in a low voice. Brian put his hand to his ear to turn his comm-link on.

“We made it to the bathroom.”

“Great, keep moving.” Vanoss answered from the control room. Tyler was sitting on a chair with his legs on the desk.

“Ugh this is so boring! Why did the vents have to be so small.” Tyler whined.

“I think you’re the problem.” Evan said.

“I’m not  _ that _ big!” Tyler protested.

“Right, there are just so many guys that are 2 meteres tall.” Evan replied laughing.

“Nogla is almost that!” 

“Yeah but he’s skinny.”

“You calling me fat?”

“Calling you big boned.”

Tyler rolled his eyes. Evan was right anyways, Tyler wasn’t ripped, but he looked big and strong. And he was. 

“Whatever dude. Next time we scout an area, I get to go to make sure we can  _ all  _ participate.” Wildcat said.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Evan smiled and turned his comm-link back on.

“Basically, what’s the status?”

“Everything is- Delirious! We said no killing! Where’d you get that knife?!” Marcel answered and cut out.

“Sounds like they’re doing well.” Tyler said as Evan facepalmmed.


	7. Everything’s Going According to Plan

Marcel managed to neutralize a guard that was in the hallway. Right after he did that, Evan called asking how everything was going, and while Marcel answered, Delirious popped out of nowhere with a knife on the guards neck.

“Delirious! We said no killing! Where’d you get that knife?!”

“What do you mean? I always have my knife with me.” Delirious answered puzzledly.

“Just… Just don’t use it, okay?” Marcel insisted and Delirious nodded. “Now where’s the door to the safe?”

“Where Terroriser and Nogla are.” Delirious pointed behind them to where Brian and Nogla were standing.

“Alright, let’s go.”

Brian and Nogla were patting the wall when Marcel and Delirious reached them.

“There has to be some sort of trigger that opens this door!” Brian whispered, explaining what he and Nogla were doing. 

“Wait, we didn’t check this beforehand? Are you serious?!” Marcel threw his hands in the air.

“Come on Basically, this isn’t the time to complain.” Brian answered.

“This is so dumb!” Marcel cried and leaned on the wall. The area Marcel leaned on sunk in a little, making Marcel jump away from it.

“What the-” he started as the wall continued sinking in to reveal a fingerprint scanner.

“Nice one Basically!” Brian whispered and ran towards the fingerprint scanner.

“Right, yes, I definitely meant to do that.” Marcel claimed unconvincingly.

Brian pulled out a plastic bag with a glove in it from his duffel bag. He carefully took the glove out and put it on his hand.

“Moo and I got Cheng’s fingerprint on this glove, so this should work.” Brian explained as he put his finger on the scanner. A green light passed over his finger, indicating it’s being scanned.

“Is it working?” Nogla asked, and as if it was answering his question, the wall started to rise, revealing a staircase behind it. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Moo, that genius!” Brian called out.

“Terroriser, keep your voice down! Am I the only one that knows what we're doing here?” Marcel said and shook his head.

“Oh shut up, let’s just go in.” Brian replied and made his way to the stairs.

“Wait, how do we know it’s safe to go down the stairs?” Marcel asked.

“We know for sure there aren’t any floor traps, and I turned off any cameras or lasers that might’ve been here. It’s safe.” Brian answered.

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Delirious said and started running down the stairs.

“Wait up Delirious! You won’t be able to- oh whatever.” Brian rolled his eyes and followed, with Marcel and Nogla right behind him. 

Delirious reached the bottom of the stairs first, but had to wait for the others, since he had no idea how to open the safe door he now faced. 

“What the heck is this?!” He complained.

“Looks like a door.” Nogla cheekily answered as him and the others reached it too.

“I  _ know _ that! I mean how do we get past it?”

“Did you not listen to anything during the preparation? This door has a voice recognition thingy, which means Terroriser is going to open it for us.” Marcel explained.

“Right, I just need to try and find the right word that’ll open it.” Brain said and cleared his throat.

“Money.” He said in Mr. Cheng’s voice. Nothing happened.

“Seriously? Money?” Marcel scoffed.

“I’m sorry, do you have a better guess?”

“Try, uhhh, diamonds?”

“Ah yes because diamonds is a  _ way _ better guess than money.”

“I don’t know! Just try it!”

Brian sighed and said “diamonds” in Cheng’s voice. Nothing happened.

“Maybe it’s potato.” Nogla said.

“Now why would it be potato Nogla?” Brian snapped.

“Why not?”

“Fine, potato.” Nothing happened.

“Any more guesses?” Brian asked in his normal voice.

“Try teddy bear!” Delirious said, clearly just for the fun of it.

“Teddy bear.” Nothing happened.

“Should we ask Vanoss and Wildcat?” Marcel suggested.

“Sure.” Brian said and turned his comm-link on.

“Vanoss, Wildcat, we reached the voice recognition and money didn’t work like I thought it would. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Wait, you only thought of one word? Why didn’t you prepare beforehand?” Tyler barked.

“I was too busy with the fingerprint! I can’t do everything!” Brian exclaimed.

“Okay, okay. Did you try open?” Tyler asked.

“Open.” Nothing happened. “Didn’t work.”

“How about Cheng?” Evan offered.

“Cheng.” Nothing happened. “Nothing’s working!” Brian said, still in Mr. Cheng’s voice.

“I can’t believe you didn’t think of this beforehand.” Marcel shook his head. Brian turned to him and angrily shouted at Marcel, in Cheng’s voice.

“I was too busy with the fingerprint! Why did you expect me to do everything? Couldn’t one of you dumbasses try to think of the password?!”

“Access granted.” A voice came from the door as it made a clicking sound. The boys just stood quietly, staring at the door.

“What happened? Is everything alright?” Evan asked through the comm-links.

“The door opened.” Delirious dumbfoundedly answered. “The password was password.”

“Are you- that’s so fucking dumb!” Tyler cried.

“That’s great! Get in the safe!” Evan exclaimed.

“Right, right, on it!” Delirious snapped out of his shock and started pulling the door open. “A little help?” 

“I can’t believe how stupid that was.” Marcel said as he shook his head and went to help Delirious. They slowly opened the heavy door as Brian and Nogla returned to reality as well. Once they fully opened it, Marcel and Delirious rejoined the others in front of the safe. The safe was huge and was filled with diamonds of every shape and form.

“Jackpot!” Brian called and unzipped one of his duffel bags.

“Whoa, I can probably buy a castle with all of these diamonds!” Marcel noted.

“You could probably  _ build _ a castle out of all of them!” Nogla said and started unzipping one of his duffel bags as well. 

“Let’s go!!” Delirious called and ran inside the safe.

“Looks like they made it in.” Evan smiled and leaned on the desk. “Everything’s going according to plan.” Right when Evan finished saying that, a voice came out of a walkie talkie that was sitting on the desk behind him.

“Control room, the silent alarm went off, over.”

Evan and Tyler froze.  _ ‘Silent alarm? What silent alarm?!’ _ Evan thought as he slowly looked at Tyler. Even with his mask on, Evan could tell Tyler was as worried as he was. Evan quickly picked up the walkie talkie and pressed the button to talk into it.

“What silent alarm? Uh, over.”

“The one for the safe. Do you see anything on the cameras? Over.”

Evan looked at the video feed, which was still looping a normal video.

“Everything’s fine, must have been a mistake. No need to worry. Over.”

“Okay. Over and out.”

Evan and Tyler both let out a sigh of relief. “That was way too-” Evan started, but was interrupted by the walkie talkie once more. This time, it was someone else’s voice.

“The culprits might’ve messed with the cameras. We should still go check it out. Over.”  _ ‘Shit,’ _ Evan thought as another voice came from the walkie talkie.

“One of my men went to check on the lasers a few minutes ago and still hasn’t returned. Something is definitely happening. We should call the cops for backup. Over.”  _ ‘Shit shit shit shit,’ _ Evan thought as he tried to think up an excuse so that the guards wouldn’t do anything. Tyler grabbed the walkie talkie from Evan and spoke into it.

“I’ll go scout the area so that you guys won’t have to leave your posts. If everything's alright, I'll report back. If I don't say anything after 10 minutes, come help me. Over.”

“If these guys managed to open the safe without explosives, this means they probably have some kind of voice imitation machine. We won’t be able to trust your voice. You’ll need to come to us in person. Also, you have five minutes. After that, we’ll call the cops. Over.” 

Tyler looked at Evan. “Well, that’s all I got.” Evan’s mind was racing. What will they do? He looked down at the knocked out guards on the floor. The best plan would be to dress up as a guard and go tell the annoying smart guy everything is fine. Unfortunately, the guards would probably recognize Evan’s face, so he couldn’t do it, and the guard outfit wouldn’t fit Tyler since the guards in the room were very short, so he was out. Evan quickly turned his comm-link on.

“We have a problem. You guys have five minutes to get back here.”

“Five minutes to get back? We’ll never manage to grab enough diamonds in that amount of time! We need 6 million Vanoss!” Brian answered. 

“Will you manage in fifteen minutes?” Tyler joined the conversation.

“I guess?” Brian said.

“That’s how long you’ve got, hurry.” 

“Wildcat what’s going-”

“Just hurry!” Tyler cut Brian mid sentence and took the comm-link out of his ear.

“Wildcat, what the hell?” Evan questioned.

“In five minutes, those guards will realize something isn’t right and go investigate themselves. I’ll be a distraction.”

“Are you crazy?! After those five minutes, they’ll call the cops! It’d be impossible to escape, even for you!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t get caught.”

“So why did you take your comm-link out?” Evan asked grimmly. He knew Tyler well enough to understand his thought process. Tyler took the comm-link out because he was expecting to get caught, and when that happens, the police would be able to track the rest of them using the comm-link. Tyler was getting ready to sacrifice himself.

“Vanoss…”

“I won’t let you.”

“Vanoss list-”

“No! You aren’t going to sacrifice yourself!”

“Let me-”

“No! My decision is fi-”

“EVAN!” Tyler grabbed Evan’s shoulders to shut him up. “You know this is the only way any of us can escape. I’ll be fine. You have to let me do this.” Evan looked at Tyler. He knew there was probably a better option, but they were very short on time and no ideas came to mind. He took a deep breath.

“Be careful.”

“When am I ever?” Tyler answered with a smirk.

“I’m serious.” Evan said, unamused.

“For once, I’ll try.” Tyler looked at the time that was displayed on one of the screens. 

“Time to go. Wish my luck.” He said and ran out the door.

“You all heard the guy, for whatever reason, we only have fifteen minutes, so we gotta hurry!” Brian called to the others who were spread out around the room.

“What do you think happened?” Delirious asked. “Are Vanoss and Wildcat ok?”

“I’m sure they’re fine, as impulsive as they are, Vanoss wouldn’t let Wildcat do anything too dumb or dangerous.” Brian reassured Delirious and continued stuffing his duffel bag with diamonds. 


End file.
